


Bad Reputation

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Yes I’m using the ‘shut up’ ‘make me’ trope again, hush what about it, tw cursing, tw implied sexual comments, tw mentions of war (Vietnam)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Curly Shepard didn’t know when his infatuation with Steve Randle started. It could have possibly been too many reasons to count but the only thing he knew for certain was that he hated the way Steve made him feel, in the best possible way.
Relationships: Steve Randle/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 5





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> No I’m not sure what this is. It’s pretty short but whatever enjoy this rare pair mini whatever.

Curly Shepard didn’t know when his infatuation with Steve Randle started. It could have possibly been too many reasons to count but the only thing he knew for certain was that he hated the way Steve made him feel, in the best possible way.

Curly used to be annoyed by the way that Pony would go on about his hair or his smile. Until he saw them for himself. Even then, he didn’t understand why Pony was so infatuated with him. 

Maybe it was the day that Pony had finally stopped talking about him. Got over his stupid crush and got hinself a real boyfriend that wasn’t his older brothers best friend. Maybe that’s why Curly finally started to understand why he had never shut up. 

The Curtis gang and the Shepard gang were close enough where Steve most certainly knew who Curly was. The whole town knew who Curly was with the kind of shit he pulled. Robbing liquor stores and all, that is. But they didn’t know each other well enough for Curly to figure out exactly why Steve hated him. 

While he hadn't exactly said it in words, Curly could tell by the looks that Steve gave him everytime he went by the DX or walked home with Pony. And those damn glares sent a shiver up Curly’s spine, but not in the way it was supposed to. 

Curly figured that had a good bit in common. Both of them being in and out of the slammer a bit and thinking Pony was bat shit crazy too. But it was a bit more than that in Curly’s mind. 

In Curly’s mind. Steve not only existed as the phantom Pony described him to be, but the dots Curly could connect as well. He could understand why Steve didn’t understand Pony and why he was seemingly so angry the whole time. He could see it because he understood. 

And even as they grew up and got older, Curly couldn’t shake the feeling that there was just something about Steve Randle. Sure there was Pony’s older brother Soda, who was arguably better looking, but Curly wasn’t really into pretty boys like him. To him, Soda had no depth. And to him, Steve Randle did. 

Curly Shepard didn’t expect himself to make it to eighteen, he was a Shepherd. Sure Tim did. But he used his head a whole lot more. But nonetheless. His eighteenth birthday came and went with the usual celebration. It wasn’t too much of a big deal. It never really was. However, to Curly, it meant he was an adult.

And Steve Randle, now twenty one, was still working at the DX. Full time now. He had graduated pretty high in his class, which didn’t fully shock Curly considering what Pony had told him about how smart Steve could be. 

Soda was off in Vietnam, dodging bullets and killing people, very unlike him. But it left Steve alone most of the time at work. 

Curly wasn't sure exactly when he started going by the DX as often as he did. 

Pony spent nearly every day with his boyfriend or studying for the college he was good enough to get a scholarship into. Darry had to work even harder than anyone thought even possible to keep Pony in school, but he acted like he didn’t mind. Two Bit Matthews stopped by occasionally but most of the time he was too drunk off his ass or up some girls skirt to bother. Which left Steve alone at work most the time. 

Curly knew he didn’t mind it too much. Steve was always good with cars, something else they had in common, so Curly took a bet that he wasn’t too bored. Yet he still decided it wouldn’t be the absolute worst idea to stop by and say hi once a week. 

Then once a week turned into twice a week. Then three times. Until it was nearly every working day. And to the point Curly had memorized Steve’s working schedule. 

“Hey Randle” Curly greeted, throwing himself up on the hood of a car that sat parked parallel to the one Steve was working on under the engine. 

“Sup Shepo” Steve smiled as he turned around to see Curly propped up against the hood of the car “how’s it going?”

“Good, you?”

“Good. Slow day.”

Over the past few weeks of Curly coming by, he had got to know that Steve was both a fan, and not a fan, of slow days. 

“You know what that means” Curly smirked. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, his attention still focused under the hood of the silver car. 

“More time to ourselves” Curly flirted. 

“You really have no idea how jobs work, huh?”

Curly chuckled slightly and continued to watch Steve as he worked. He couldn’t help but have his eyes linger on the way Steve’s biceps flexed when he twisted a bolt tight or how his hair collected the rays of sunlight into his tight black curls. Curly could watch him work for hours. 

“Quit staring, will ya Shepard?”

“Would if I could” Curly short back with a wide grin, making Steve roll his eyes. 

That’s how they usually spent their whole day. Curly keeping Steve company by annoying him with his flirtatious words and quick banter. But Steve didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Over the last few weeks, Steve had really grown to like the kid Shepard’s company. He could see why Pony spent so much time with him. He was funny. Cocky. 

Steve even found himself growing impatient and bored when Curly didn’t show up at his usual time. At first Steve just thought he liked having someone to pass the day with. Like a replacement for Soda. But Curly was nothing like Soda. 

Steve tried not to talk or think about Soda much. He hated the idea of his best friend dodging bullets, scared out of his mind. So he pushed it to the back of his mind. But he still couldn’t help himself but to thank god he wasn’t completely alone at the DX. 

Curly was the furthest thing from Sodapop but in such similar ways that it frightened Steve. Soda was funny and easy going in the same way that Curly was. But Curly was a massive flirt in a way Soda could never be. 

Steve knew that no one could ever replace his best friend, and he knew Curly knew that. And maybe that’s why they enjoyed each other’s company so much. Because they weren’t trying to be something they just couldn’t be. 

Curly was also way different looking from Soda’s usual movie star handsomeness. Curly’s hair was exactly like his name and he was a different kind of handsome. 

Soda was a kind of handsome that made the DX keep busy with all the girls that flocked to him. But Curly was handsome in a way where Steve saw why there was a rumor that him and Pony had a thing going on. And even if Steve knew it wasn’t true, he wouldn't really blame Pony if it was. 

When Steve’s shift was over he was beyond grateful. Not that he hadn’t had a good day, but over the last few weeks he had grown accustomed to and taking a liking to what usually happened next. 

“So? Heading home now?” Curly asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, you really don’t gotta walk me home every time” Steve laughed, even though deep down he more than liked it. 

“How cheap of a date do you presume me to be?” Curly gasped, fake offended. 

“Practically a hooker” Steve shot back.

The two of them began to walk towards the Curtis house, as Steve probably hadn’t bothered to go back to his deadbeat dad for a couple years now. 

“I must not be too expensive then.”

“Nah, you're pretty cheap Curly-nova.”

The nickname made Curly smile even bigger. 

“Only for you baby.”

“Thank god.”

They both laughed lightly at the banter. Neither of them meant much by their words, but their flirtatious way of talking made a pit in both of their stomachs spin just a little bit at every lame joke or passing pet name. 

Curly hated it when he saw the Curtis house coming back into sight. He hated it because it meant he couldn’t see Steve until tomorrow. Sure he could come in but Darry still wasn’t his biggest fan and he knew it wouldn’t be the same between him and Steve with others around. 

“Hope I was worth the money today” Curly joked, leaning up against the fence, making Steve stop walking before he walked through the gate. 

“Always are.”

“Good, see ya tomorrow.”

Curly threw Steve a quick wink and began to jog off, leaving Steve to shake his head with a wide grin, already excited for the next day. 

And same as it always did. The morning went by painfully slow without Curly. And if it was even possible, it was a slower day then the day before. Which had Steve tuning into the loud music of the radio for his only source of entertainment. 

That was until Curly let out a low whistle as he approached, seeing Steve shirtless and sweating over a red mustang “watch out there Steven, you could get that car knocked up looking that good.”

Steve suddenly felt more alive the second he heard Curly’s voice. 

“Prick” Steve chuckled. He tried to hide the amount of excitement he got when Curly first showed up. It was like listening to your favorite song for the first time all over again. 

“Ouch, I can always just leave.”

“And go where?”

“Good point” Curly grinned, letting Steve have this one. 

There was something comforting for the both of them to just enjoy each other’s company in the silence of the day. Not that they both didn’t thoroughly enjoy the banter, but sometimes some things were just better left unsaid. 

Like the way Steve would glance back at Curly when he heard the sound of a soda can opening. Or the way Curly watched Steve’s fingers trace along the rims of the car. They didn’t need to say anything because the small acts of building tension spoke for themselves. 

They both nearly cursed aloud when the sound of an expensive car came rumbling up to the front of the store. Steve closed his eyes tightly in hopes that the sound was just in his imagination before he heard a small voice call out. 

“Hello?”

“Be right with you!” 

Steve shot Curly an apologetic smile, who just waved him on as they made their way to the front of the store. 

And Steve automatically knew he was gonna have his patience tested today when he saw a tall dark haired girl leaning up against some stupid fancy soc car, chewing gum obnoxiously. 

“What seems to be the problem?” Steve approached, putting on his best customer service smile. 

“I need gas, doll face” the girl flirted. Instantly making Curly try to stifle a laugh. Something about the girl’s demeanor made Curly know he didn't have to worry too much. 

But as he found himself smiling in relief at that thought, another thought crossed his mind. It made him wonder why exactly he felt relief that he wasn’t intimidated by the girl. Not that Curly Shepard ever got intimidated. Not that he would admit to. 

“Sure thing.”

Steve had remembered to pull his DX shirt at least onto his arms so he wasn’t completely shirtless and went to get a container of gas from over by the wall. Giving the girl a chance to size up Curly. Nearly looking at him as to challenge him to something, which only made the grin on Curly’s face more prominent. 

“I didn’t know you worked here?” the girl asked, slight discomfort, or disgust, lacing her voice. 

“I don’t.”

Before she had a chance to ask why exactly he was there, Steve was filling up her car. Seemingly pretty quick. 

“My car isn’t the only thing you can fill up” Curly heard the girl purr. Almost too quiet for him to hear. But he still heard, and he couldn’t hold in the scoff that came out this time. 

Curly assumed it was his reaction to the line that made the corners of Steve’s lips twitch while the girl shot him a cold stare “what’dya say, handsome?”

“I say you’re wasting your time” Curly answered. 

“Why’s that, hood.” 

Something about the way she said hood in a way to try and insult Curly only made him grin wider. He was such a little shit, thought Steve. But he didn’t mind. 

“Why do you think?”

Curly bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow tentatively. 

“A bunch of queers, that's what I think.”

As much as Steve wanted to be insulted by that, he couldn’t help but force in the smile that was still tugging at his lips. He continued to watch silently, giving the girl his answer, as she tossed him a twenty, got in her car, and sped off. Practically leaving skid marks in her wake. 

“So we’re an item now?” Steve asked, bending down to pick the bill off of the ground. 

“Never said that.”

“Well that witch sure thought so.”

Curly just shrugged, still leaning up against the side of the building. 

“Now imagine her telling all her friends. Making us out as liars. People are gonna think we’re liars, Curly” Steve sighed dramatically, sarcastically, walking towards where Curly stood. 

“Since when do you care about your reputation, Randle?” 

“Since you’re putting it at risk.”

“How so?”

Steve was now less than a foot away from Curly’s face. He could nearly feel the rise and fall of Curly’s chest against his. 

“You never know when to shut up, do you?” Steve nearly growled as he closed the space between the two of them. 

But doing so by kissing him would be too easy. So instead both their bodies were pressed as tightly together as they could probably get, nearly relying on each other to keep standing. 

Curly threw his head back against the wall in both frustration and extacy. He felt high as Steve placed feathered kisses down his jawline from his ear to the corners of his mouth. Kissing him nearly everywhere but where he wanted to. 

“Fucking tease” Curly hissed raking his hands into Steve’s hair in attempt to bring Steve’s face up from the light kisses he left agaisnt Curly’s neck. 

“Fucking liar.”

“Doesn’t look too much like I’m lying right now.”

“God just shut up.”

“Make me.”

And with that, neither of them could hold themselves back any longer. Their lips were pressed together just as hard and as desperate as their bodies. Steve shoved a leg in between Curly’s and Curly snaked his arms around Steve, pulling him closer even though there was no room left to close. It was an extremely hungry kiss but kind in a way at the same time. A kiss too long in the making. 

“See, not a liar. Your precious reputation is saved.”

“I don’t care, asshole, just kiss me again.”


End file.
